In some pressure transmitters and other physical quantity measuring devices, a circuit board receives a detection signal from a detector for detecting a physical quantity, and a signal from the circuit board is outputted to an external device or to a display.
In typical examples of the above physical quantity measuring devices, a circuit board is disposed in parallel with a bottom surface of a holder, and an outer periphery of the circuit board is pressed at regular intervals using a plurality of engagement portions or claws of the holder (Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2005-300186, Patent Literature 2: JP-A-10-318871, Patent Literature 3: JP-A-2007-155505 and Patent Literature 4: JP-A-11-351994).
In other typical examples, a circuit board is disposed perpendicular to a bottom surface of a holder, the circuit board having a first end bonded to a joint-side support body and a second end bonded to a connector-side support body (Patent Literature 5: JP-A-2013-205418 and Patent Literature 6: JP-A-9-138170).
The typical examples of Patent Literatures 1 to 4 require the outer periphery of the circuit board to be held relative to the bottom surface of the holder at an accurate position using the plurality of engagement portions and claws. It is complicated to attach the circuit board at the accurate position.
Further, when the physical quantity measuring device is used in ship or the like, the circuit board may be displaced due to the rolling of the ship or the like, but it is doubtful whether or not necessary measures are taken to deal with a vibration problem in the typical examples.
Specifically, in the typical examples of Patent Literatures 1 to 4, the circuit board, which is pressed using the engagement portions or claws, may be displaced or detached from the engagement portions or claws in response to a vibration applied to the device.
In the typical examples of Patent Literatures 5, 6, both ends of the circuit board each need to be bonded to the holder or the joint, which results in an inefficient device assembly.
Especially in the typical example of Patent Literature 5, the end of the circuit board needs to be machined into a joint shape and bonded to the support body, which also results in an inefficient device assembly.